


Growing family

by Fantasticoncer



Series: A fantastic family [9]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Original Percival Graves Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Parent Newt Scamander, Parent Original Percival Graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: The Scamander-Graves family gets another member





	Growing family

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Newt and Percival were trying not to fall asleep at the breakfast table after another night of bad dreams and waking up in cold sweat. After being kidnapped by the darkest wizard of the time, rest was not something that came easily to Percival, even with him having resigned his job. Marion just looked at her fathers in worry. She was old enough to realise that her daddy was hurting, but didn't know how to help him. She put her chair closer to him and leaned against his side in an attempt to comfort him. He jumped slightly, before smiling at her and wrapping his arm around her.

Marion sighed slightly at feeling him jump. Her daddy did that quite a lot, since he had returned and she really didn't like it. She used to suddenly jump on his back and her daddy would laugh and spin her around, but he had asked her not to do that anymore, saying that it was better if she didn't surprise him for a while. She didn't understand, but had nodded anyway. That was at least three months ago and her father was still jumping at every unexpected sound or sight

Percival looked at his daughter. He knew that he was scaring her with his behaviour, but he couldn't help it. His time as Grindelwald's prisoner had scared him like nothing had before. He still had nightmares about the dark wizard finding out about his family and hurting them. He had failed to protect them against the man and that would haunt him for the rest of his life. Newt rubbed his back, knowing where his mind had gone to. 

Marion climbed onto her father's lap and hugged him tightly. "I love you, daddy." She whispered. Percival smiled a bit. I love you too, my little bird." He whispered, feeling his heart calm down at having his daughter in his arms. It was in moments like this that he could truly remind himself that he and his family were safe. He closed his eyes and held his daughter tightly.

After breakfast, there was a letter from Tina that said that there was a magical little girl who was Marion's age. She had been the adoptive sister of the now-destroyed obscurus and she didn't have anyone and Tina was asking if they wanted to adopt her. Newt shared a small look with Percival at that, but the now-former auror wasn't sure. "I barely get enough sleep and I jump at Marion wanting to give me a hug. A year ago, I wouldn't have hesitated, but I don't think that I'm the right person for this now." He said

Newt smiled sympathetically and hugged his husband tightly. "You won't know it, if you never try it. Besides, it will stop Marion's requests for a sibling." He offered and Percival had to laugh at that. He finally agreed to give it a try, which brought them to the next obstacle: telling Marion about her becoming a sister. It had been just the three of them for so long that they didn't know how she would react

They carefully told Marion about it and the girl was mostly fine with it, except for one condition. "She won't get my lullaby." She muttered stubbornly and her fathers laughed at that, before promising that her lullaby would stay hers. Marion was more willing to agree with the adoption and becoming a sister after that and a few days later, after they had prepared a room for her, Tina brought the young girl to their home.

Looking at the scared girl, Percival and Newt both had to think of Marion, when they had adopted her. Only this time, Marion was looking at her new sister in curiosity, smiling kindly at the other girl. Her fathers had told her that the girl would be really scared and that she had to be very calm around her. Marion had nodded at that and clearly took the words to heart as she introduced herself to Modesty.

Seeing a girl from about her age calmed Modesty down slightly, although she gave Percival a wary look (they found out later that she had been approached by Grindelwald, while he had been wearing Percival's face and her wariness suddenly made a lot more sense to the two men.) She slowly came forward and Marion offered the show the girl her room, which she accepted and with permission from her parents, the two girls were off.

Looking after Marion and Modesty going up the stairs, Percival and Newt sighed deeply. The first step had been made. In the next few days, the two men made sure to help the young girl and welcome her into their home, although they absolutely did not forget that they had another daughter too. They would usually spilt up, so if Newt was with Modesty, Percival would be spending time with Marion.

Modesty slowly came out of her shell, although it was a very slow process at first. Her former adoptive mother, the woman Newt and Marion had seen in front of the bank, before the niffler had escaped, had not been a nice person to her adoptive children and it certainly showed. When Modesty found out that they had magic too, she became even more nervous and uncertain around them, until Marion calmed her down by using wisdom that was beyond her years. 

Newt had been walking past Marion's room, when he had heard the girls taking to each other. He stopped in curiosity and listened. "Aren't you scared of magic? Ma said that only evil people use it." Modesty said in a hushed tone. It took a few seconds, before Marion replied. "Papa once said that magic isn't good or evil. It just depends on how people use it." She replied. Newt smiled in pride, before quietly continuing in his way. 

Modesty slowly started to spend more time with them and Marion actually liked having a sister, even if she had to share her fathers with someone else now. Whenever she felt a bit uncertain, her fathers would be there to reassure her that they would not leave her behind. Percival and Newt made sure that both girls knew that they were loved. Having another child to take care of also helped Percival in a way. 

He felt slightly better, whenever he spent time with his husband and daughters. The first time that they brought Modesty into the case, the girl clung to the both of them at first in fear, but after seeing Marion run around and have fun with the creatures, she slowly let go and petted some of the mooncalves, who preened at the attention. It didn't take long after that, before Modesty was just as smitten with the creatures as the rest of the family was. 

One day, Percival rolled his eyes at yet another letter asking him to reconsider his choice of resigning his job. Having had enough, he let go of niceties and send back a letter that pretty much boiled down to: "forgive me for wanting to spend time with people, who actually did notice that something was wrong and that I was missing, which is far more than I can say about you." Seraphina had been told about their marriage, but had sworn an oath not to tell anyone. MACUSA never asked again. 

After a few weeks, the adoption papers were in and Modesty was officially part of the family. In those few weeks, the girl had grown comfortable with the family. She wasn't as scared of magic anymore and her former mother's preachings about it being evil disappeared to the back of her mind. She had also started to follow her sister's example and call Newt and Percival "papa" and "daddy" respectively, much to their joy

She met her uncle Theseus, aunt Leta and her new baby cousin Corvus. She and Marion slowly became an inseparable pair, bound to make their fathers go crazy. She did miss her brother, but Marion was fun to play with too. Percival slowly got over his nightmares and trauma. One day, Modesty jumped into his arms and he laughed again, which resulted in Marion jumping on his back like she used to and the three falling into the grass, as the poor man couldn't hold them both at the same time. They all laughed about it and everything was happy again. 

That evening, Percival tucked both his girls in bed, while Newt was checking up on his creatures one more time, before going to bed. Even though both girls had their own rooms in the mansion, they could usually be found in each other's rooms for a "sleepover." Percival smiled at the two young girls in the magically enlarged bed and they smiled back at him. "I love you, daddy." Marion whispered and Modesty nodded in agreement. "I love you too, my beautiful girls." He whispered, while half-lying on the bed. His daughters smiled at him, before closing their eyes and falling asleep. 

Several minutes later, Newt climbed out of the case and closed it, having made sure that all his creatures were accounted for the night. Walking into their bedroom, he frowned at not seeing his husband there. Even though he would've known if anything had gone wrong, while he was in the case, Newt still felt a bit of worry creeping into his system. He walked into Marion's room and stopped at what he saw. 

Percival was sleeping on his side at the edge of the bed, one arm underneath his head and the other slung protectively over both Marion and Modesty. Newt smiled, remembering when they had just adopted Marion. Knowing that it was still hard for his husband to fall asleep easily, Newt simply shed his coat and shoes, expanded the bed even more and carefully climbed onto it at Modesty's side, Percival lying on Marion's side. Modesty turned towards him in her sleep and Newt wrapped an arm around her. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, falling asleep soon after. No one had any nightmares that night. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have anything to say...
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


End file.
